


Sandman

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: Robots can't dream, can they?





	Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> im in the middle of a dnd call and i need to let of steam* or i will combust
> 
> *pun not intended

The resets weren't exactly unpleasant. They were a lot like the human idea of "sleep". It was almost like slipping back into the metaphorical womb. Warm, comforting, electrical. Typically they had no base or reason and didn't last particularly long at all. The Walter Girls easily fixed any issues.

It was from such a situation that The Spine "awoke", groggy and creaking from being still for so long. He was on the Walter Expo stage, but it was dark. Odd, everyone must have already gone home. It wasn't like them to leave him in such a state for longer than a few hours. His bass was still wrapped around his broad shoulders. He hugged it close as the robotic equivalent of foreboding dread caused his metallic body to shudder. 

"Hello?" He called out. "Rabbit, if this is another one of your pranks, I'm going to cause you a world of discomfort."

The eerie silence was suddenly shattered as the overhead stage lights suddenly lit up.

"Steve? This isn't very funny you know." The Spine spitted in the direction of the control booth. As he turned to look, however, his photoreceptors detected that it was suspiciously Negrete-less. Who turned on the lights then?

A shuffling to stage left caught his attention and he saw a shape scuttling onstage. The pipe jutting from the hat alerted him instantly and he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh. Hatchy. Its just you. Where is everyone? I didn't lose track of the day, did I? I'm fairly certain it isn't April 1st..." He abruptly stopped when he saw that the figure was completely silent and still. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He stepped over warily to be certain that Hatchworth was still functioning. He occasionally blacked off. 

In place of Hatchworth's glassesed, mustachioed, faceplate, the face of a badger sneered out at The Spine. That was unusual. He didn't normally have the angry face of a small, stinky mammal.

"You got somethin ta say, or do ya always look like that?" Badgerworth croaked in an oddly New Yorkian accent.

 

Luckily, The Spine was rescued from this literal nightmare by Camille smacking him swiftly in the head with her wrench.

"Good to go, Steve!" She chirped before patting him on the back.

"How'd ya sleep, Th-The Spine?" Rabbit asked him, her usual smirk playing with her features.  
"Robots don't sleep, Rabbit." He replied wearily. Rabbit shrugged it off and continued with the show.

"Attune your ears... to the grrrrrrrrrrrinding gearrrrs..."

Good thing robots can't dream. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
